Every Step of The Way
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Follow Troy and Gabriella as they get everything ready for their big day. Follow them from the time they get engaged to the big moment. Watch as they deal with friend, family and everything inbetween.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay everyone let's run it one more time." Gabriella Montez, captain of the UCLA Dance team said to her team.

The UCLA Dance Team was the best team in the state winning all types of competitions. The team had the 5 best dancers in the city who happen to be Gabriella Montez, her twin sister and the co captain of the team; Alexandra Montez, Kelsi Nelson, Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie. These girls have been the best of friends every since they were born. Their parents had met in high school while some met in college and they were all friends so it moved on to their children. The girls have been in love with dancing since they were 3 and all got full scholarships to UCLA because of that.

"Alright team, great job. Hit the showers." Coach Taylor said as the team did as they were told.

"Hey coach did you hear anything about Nationals yet?" Alexandra asked.

"No not yet but I'll let you know when they contact me." Coach said as she walked to her office.

"Calm down Alex. You know we already made Nationals." Gabriella told her twin.

"Yeah I mean hello, we've been to every competitions since freshman year." Sharpay said.

"Yeah but I heard that University of Illinois's Dance Team is getting really good." Alex told the girls.

"Yeah but they're not better than us." Kelsi said.

"That's because we're on the team." Sharpay said as they all laughed.

The girls then went to go change and when they came back in the gym, the basketball and track team was there.

"Hey girls, look whose here." Taylor said as she nodded towards the two teams.

"Hello boys." The girls all said as the 5 boys turned around.

"Hey there's my girl." Troy said as he, liked the other boys kissed their girls.

Troy Bolton along with Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross are all on the basketball teams while Ryan Evans is on the track team. Not only have the guys been best friends with the girls since they were younger but they all are together. Troy and Gabriella are together along with Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi and Alexandra and Sharpay's twin, Ryan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelsi asked.

"We have practice." Jason said.

"Yeah but we're kinda upset we missed you girls practicing." Chad said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Of course you are." Taylor said as they all laughed.

"Hey Brie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy whispered in her ear as Gabriella nodded.

"What's up?" Gabriella said as they sat on the bleachers.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing probably hanging with the girls."

"Okay well you and I are going out tonight." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"Really now. Okay, where are we going?" Gabriella said as Troy smiled.

"I don't think so. It's a surprise. Plus this is a special date."

"Troy what did you do?" Gabriella said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see just be ready at 8." Troy said as he kissed her.

"Fine I'll see you then. Have fun at practice." Gabriella said as she kissed him one last time before going with the girls.

"What was that all about?" Alexandra asked her twin.

"What was what about?" Gabriella asked looking at the girls.

"That between you and basketball boy." Sharpay said.

"Nothing he's just taking me out tonight."

"Oh where are you guys going?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know, he won't tell me. All he said was that it was a special date." Gabriella said as the girls squealed.

"Girls look like we got a job to do." Sharpay said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh no." Gabriella said as she followed her friends to their dorm.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Girl you look hot." Taylor said as they finished helping Gabriella get ready.

"Hey sis, you have any idea where Troy's taking you." Alex asked.

"Knowing Troy I'll never figure it out." Gabriella said with a giggle as the door bell rang.

"Well's there's Romeo. Let's go girls." Sharpay said as her, Taylor and Kelsi went to answer the door.

"Hello ladies." Troy said with a smile.

"Well hello Troy. Look at you all dressed up." Taylor said with a smile.

"Yeah well I gotta look good for my girl. By the way where is she?" Troy said.

"A's helping her finish getting ready." Kelsi said.

"So Troy you gonna tell us where you're taking Ella." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"Nice try but no."

"Oh come on. Why not Troy." Kelsi said.

"Because if I tell you then somehow you're going to tell Brie before we even get there." Troy said smirking at them.

"Hey that is not true." Taylor said as Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe it's true." Sharpay said as they all laughed.

"Well don't you look handsome Wildcat." Gabriella said as Troy turned around and dropped his jaw once he saw her.

"Wow…Brie you look…great." Troy said with a smile.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." Gabriella said as Troy chuckled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah bye girls." Gabriella said as they left.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Are you going to keep asking me?" Troy said with a smile.

"Yep."

"Then no."

"Troyyyyyy." Gabriella whined.

"Brieeeee." Troy said copying her as Gabriella glared at him.

"Stop glaring cuz we're already here." Troy said as he got out of the car and then went to let Gabriella out.

"OMG! Troy this is the best restaurant in LA." Gabriella said shocked.

"I know. Only the best for you." Troy said as Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

The two went into the restaurant where Troy told Gabriella to choose anything she wanted because tonight was all about her. The two ate, talked and laughed about everything that had been going on in their lives. After dinner, Troy took Gabriella for a walk in the park.

"You remember this place?" Troy said looking down at Gabriella.

"Of course I so. This is the first park we came to when we started college." Gabriella said with a smile as the two sat down on one of the benches.

"Yeah it seems like we had a lot of first at parks." Troy said with a chuckle.

"The time you told me how you really felt, our first kiss, our first date," Gabriella said with a smile.

"I was thinking maybe we could add another first." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Brie I love you. I always have since we were younger. You mean everything to me. I would do anything for you no matter how big or how small, if it makes you happy I'll do it. Every time I see you, something inside of me jumps and I wanna keep that feeling for the rest of my life. You made me happy once, when you agreed to be my girlfriend, now I'd be even happier if you'll be mine forever." Troy said to Gabriella who had tears in her eyes. More tears came down her face as she watched her boyfriend get down on one knee.

"What I'm trying to say is, Gabriella Adrianna Montez, will you marry me?" Troy said as he pulled out a 14ct diamond engagement ring.

Gabriella was so shocked, she couldn't even speak. So through her tears, she nodded her head yes with a smile.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." Gabriella said as Troy smiled, put the ring on her finger and pulled his newly fiancée in for a kiss.

"I love you." Troy said wiping her tears away.

"I love you too." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Come on." Gabriella said as she grabbed Troy's hand.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked confused.

"Back to my place. The girls told me that they are staying with the guys tonight. So we are going to go and celebrate our engagement." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"I love the way you think." Troy said smirking.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

The next day, Troy woke up with a smile on his face as he looked down at the sleeping girl beside him. He had been afraid that when he proposed, she was going to say no but he was glad that she said yes instead.

"Good morning." Troy said as he felt Gabriella start to wake up.

"Good morning." Gabriella said as Troy kissed her forehead.

"I'm guessing that everything that happen last night wasn't a dream." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy with a smile.

"Nope, it wasn't a dream. We are now soon-to-be a married couple." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"I like the sound of that." Gabriella said.

"Yeah me too." Troy said as he kissed her.

"What time do you have practice?" Gabriella asked once they pulled back.

"In about an hour." Troy said looking at the clock.

"But I can just miss it and spend the day with my fiancée." Troy said with a smirk.

"As good as that sound you can't. You're the co-captain." Gabriella said.

"So that's the reason why we have a captain." Troy said as he tried to kiss her.

"Oh no, babe you have to go and plus you'll see me later when we meet the gang for lunch." Gabriella said as Troy sighed.

"Fine. Speaking of the gang, you wanna tell them we are getting married when we see them for lunch." Troy said as he started to get changed.

"You mean tell the guys because trust me, the girls will figure it out before then." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Yeah. Your right." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah we can tell them then. Now go." Gabriella said as she pushed Troy towards the front door.

"Okay, okay I'm going. But can I get a kiss first?" Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I

"I love you." Troy said as he connected their foreheads.

"I love you too." Gabriella said as he kissed her one more time.

"Now go." Gabriella said as she pushed him out of the door.

Once Troy was gone, she turned around with a smile on her face and looked at the ring on her finger. Gabriella then walked into the kitchen to see the girls all sitting down eating.

"Morning girls." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Morning." They all said.

"So how was the date with Troy-boy." Taylor asked.

"It was good." Gabriella said with a smile trying not to give away the news.

"I'm sure it was, seeing as he just left and all." Kelsi said.

"Yeah so we want to know what the little surprise was." Sharpay said.

"Oh nothing he just got me this." Gabriella said as she held up her hand to show them the ring.

"Is that a?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah we're getting married!" Gabriella said as the girls started to sequel and jump up and down with her.

"OMG! Sis you're getting married." Alex said as she hugged Gabriella.

"You have got to tell us everything." Alexandra said.

"Yeah from the moment he picked you up." Taylor said.

"Well I think we can skip what happened afterwards seeing as he just left and all." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Good point, just tell us everything else." Sharpay said as all the girls sat down and listened to the story.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Dude you were great at practice." Zeke said as the guys walked to meet the girls.

Yeah what has you so happy?" Jason asked.

"It was probably his date last night with Gabby." Chad said as the guys all laughed.

"Hey guys." Ryan said as he walked up to them.

"Hey." They all said.

"So what's up."

"We're trying to figure out what had Troy so happy." Chad said.

"It was probably his date with Gabriella last night." Ryan said.

"That's what Chad said." Zeke said as the guys all looked at Troy.

"So Troy what happened?" Jason asked.

"You'll see." Was all Troy said as him and the guys walked into Buffalo Wild Wings to see the girls already there.

"Hey girls."

"Hey." The girls all said as they kissed their guy.

"OMG Troy we are so proud of you." Kelsi said as the girls all nodded and the guys looked confused.

"I'm guessing you girls know already." Troy said.

"Oh yeah I mean the rock is huge. How could we not know." Sharpay said.

"Uh what are you girls talking about?" Chad asked.

"I proposed to Gabriella last night. We're getting married." Troy said with a smile.

"NO WAY!" All the guys said as Troyella laughed.

"Yeah see." Gabriella said as she held out her hand.

"Damn Troy this ring is huge." Zeke said.

"Congrats guys." Ryan said as he hugged the two.

"No wonder you were so happy in practice and playing so good." Chad said as they all laughed.

"I knew calling you brother-in-law all the time would pay off." Alexandra said as she hugged him.

"Yeah I guess so." Troy said with a smile.

"What to your parents find out?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah I think they'll be happier than us." Gabriella said as they all laughed.

**Hey thanks for reading. Please review and tell me how you think the first chapter was.**


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch with the guys, Gabriella and the girls drove to the school and walked to the gym for practice.

"Hey guys." The five said as they walked into the gym to see the rest of the dance team there.

"Hey." The team said.

While they waited for Coach Johnson, Gabriella told the team about the engagement which they all congratulated her for. The girls were all excited over the ring while some of the guys were jealous because they wanted Gabriella for themselves.

"Hello Team." Coach Johnson said as she walked into the gym.

"Hey coach."

"Okay well I have some news but first I want to congratulate out captain on her engagement." Coach Johnson said with a smile.

"Thanks but how'd you know?" Gabriella said.

"I saw how Troy was today in practice and the ring kinda gave it away." Coach said with a laugh.

"Right." Gabriella said as they all laughed.

"Okay so what's the news about?" Sharpay asked.

"Okay well I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we made it to nationals." Coach said as everyone started cheering.

"But the bad news is that we have to pay for our way there and the fee."

"WHAT?" The whole team said looking at her shocked.

"Why, the school always pays for us." Kelsi said.

"I know but this year we have to pay. Look guys we're still going but all we have to do is figure out how we are going to pay for it."

"How?" Taylor asked looking at he coach.

"I'm leaving that to you guys. Think of some ideas over winter break and when we come back we'll discuss everything." Coach Johnson said as the whole team looked at each other.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

After talking about what dance they're going to do for nationals and saying goodbye to the team, the girls want back to their dorm to drop off their practice clothes and then went to the guy's dorm.

"Hey girls." Ryan said as he opened the door.

"Hey Ryan." The girls said as they all hugged him (minus Alexandra who kissed him).

"Where are the guys at?" Taylor asked.

"In the living room." Ryan said as they all walked into the living room.

"Hey babe." Gabriella said as she sat in Troy's lap.

"Hey beautiful." Troy said with a smile as he kissed her.

"How was practice?" Troy asked once they pulled back.

"Fine."

"Okay what happened." Troy said knowing that tone in her voice.

"We found out we got into nationals." Gabriella said.

"Babe that's great." Troy said with a smile.

"Yeah so why are you girls so upset." Chad asked with his arm around Taylor.

"We found out we have to pay our own way." Alexandra said.

"I thought the school pays they way." Jason said.

"Yeah well this year we have to pay and it cost a lot just for the registration fee." Sharpay said.

"So what are you girls going to do?" Ryan said.

"Coach told us to think of something to do over the break." Kelsi said.

"Don't worry you girls will think of something." Zeke said hugging Sharpay.

"Yeah but we better start getting ready. We have a flight to New Mexico to catch." Troy said as everyone smiled.

"Yeah seeing as we have to check to make sure you guys packed EVERYTHING" Taylor said.

"Hey we know how to pack." Chad said. "Sure you do." All the girls said rolling their eyes.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"OMG it feels so good to be back home." Alexandra said as the gang landed in New Mexico.

"I know what you mean. The only bad thing about L.A. is that it has no snow." Gabriella said as the rest agreed.

"Come on we better go find our parents before they get worried." Zeke said.

"GABBY, ALEX!" They all heard a voice said as they turned around to see a little boy funning up to them.

"Looks like someone found us first." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Gabby, Alex!" The little boy said as he ran and jumped into Alexandra's arms.

"Hey little bro. We haven't seen you in a while." Alexandra said with a smile.

Christian Alexander Montez is Gabriella's and Alexandra's 5 year old brother. When the twins were 16 and found out that they were getting another sibling, they were so excited. Once Christian was born, he instantly became apart if the Wildcat crew. You could also tell her was the twin's brother because everything they did, Christian tried to do.

"Hey Alex,Gabby. I missed you guys." Chris said hugging Alex.

The twins going to college hit Alex the hardest because he realized that he wasn't going to see his sister everyday.

"We missed you too buddy." Gabriella said hugging Chris.

"Hi guys." Chris said to the wildcat crew.

"Hey Chris., how you doing bud." Troy said.

"Good. My daddy said I'm getting better at basketball." Chris said with a smile.

"Alright Chris. You keep that up and you'll be able to play like us." Chad said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay speaking of dad, where are they Chris?" Alex asked.

"Oh they're over there." Chris said as the gang all looked up to see their parents.

"MOM, DAD!" The teens said as they went and hugged their parents.

"Hey guys. We've missed you." Greg said hugging his daughters.

"We've missed you too daddy." Gabriella said.

"You guys ready to get home. We know you're tired." Jack said.

"Man are we." Troy said as the parents laughed.

"Okay well dinner is at our house tonight plus your sister is coming home." Lucille said to Troy and the gang.

"No way, Jess is coming home." Troy said talking about his 25 year old sister, Jessica Kimberly Bolton.

"Yep and she's meeting us there so we better get going." Jack said as everyone went their separate ways but not before kissing their love ones and telling them they loved them.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Troy was helping his parents get everything ready for the big dinner before the bell rung.

"I got it." Troy said as he answered the door.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he smiled at his sister, brother in law James Williams and niece Brittany.

"Hey little brother." Jessica said as she hugged him.

"Hey sis how you been." Troy said with a smile.

"Good." Jessica said as they al walked into the house.

"Hey James, what's up man." Troy said as they did their hand shake.

"Nothing much man what you been up to." James said with a smile.

"Same old stuff." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Uncle Twoy!" Brittany said as she ran up to him.

"Hey how's my favorite niece." Troy said to his 2 year old niece.

"Good. Mommy show me one of yowr games." Brittany said with a smile.

"Did she now?" Troy said as he looked at his sister.

"It was the only thing on at the time." Jessica said as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Anyways how are you and Gabriella." James asked Troy.

"We're great. As a matter of fact we have a surprise for everyone." Troy said with a smile.

"A surprise, you so have to tell me what it is." Jessica said.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it." Troy said as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on bro. We're family."

"Sadly yes but sorry you're going to have to wait like everyone else." Troy said as Jessica sighed and everyone laughed.

**HOURS LATER**

About 4 hours later, everyone was all talking, laughing and catching up with their parents.

"Okay you two what's this big surprise." Inez said towards Gabriella and Troy.

"Think we should tell them?" Troy said teasingly to Gabriella.

"It's only right." Gabriella said.

"Well.. Troy proposed, we're getting married." Gabriella said as everyone started to cheer.

"NO WAY!" Both sets of parents said as the couple and the ganged started to laugh.

"Told you they were going to act like this." Alexandra said.

"Oh My God. Congrats you two." Lucille said as she hugged the couple.

"Aw my little brother is getting married. At least he was smart enough to marry a good girl." Jessica said as everyone started to laugh and Troy glared at her.

**There you guys go. I know the ending could have been better but thanks for reading. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**December 14 7:15 AM**

Gabriella and Alexandra were fast asleep in their room dreaming; that is until someone woke them up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Chris said as he burst threw the twin's room.

"Ugh" The twins said as they covered their heads.

"Come on you guys have to get up. It's your birthday." Chris said as he started jumping on Gabriella's bed.

"Okay, okay we're up." Gabriella said as she got up and Chris hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Gabi." Chris said with a smile.

"Thanks Chris." Gabriella said with a smile.

"What about me?" The two looked up to see Alexandria and Chris ran over and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Alex."

"Thanks Bro." Alex said.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast because I smell bacon." Gabriella said as the three went downstairs.

"Morning." The twins said as they walked downstairs to see their parents.

"Well good morning and happy birthday." Inez said as she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday girls." Greg said as he hugged both of them.

"Thanks." The two said.

"Oh and thanks for alarm clock." Alexandra said as her parents laughed.

"Hey he wanted to wake you two up and be the first to say happy birthday." Greg said.

"Yeah and at least he waited to the right time." Inez said.

"Actually I was born at 7:10, he woke us up when Ella was born." Alex said as Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her, causing their parents to laugh.

"Okay you two, what are you doing today." Inez asked as she sat their breakfast down.

"Hanging with you guys for the morning, then Ryan and Troy are taking us for the afternoon and then later the gang is taking us to a new club." Gabriella said.

**December 14 1:15 PM**

"So Ella, you know where Troy's taking you." Alex said as the two were finishing up getting ready.

"Nope he won't tell me. What about you."

"Please I wish. I even asked Sharpay and she said he won't tell her." Alexandra said.

"Can you blame him? Sharpay can't keep a secret when it comes to our guys." Gabriella said giggling.

"Duh, how else do we know what they're up to." Alex said as the two laughed.

"Girls the boys are here." Inez said yelling up the stairs.

"Coming." The two said as they walked down the stairs.

"Well don't you two look beautiful." Troy said as him and Ryan walked up to their girl.

"Why thank you. You two look pretty hot yourselves." Gabriella said as Alex agreed.

"We try." Ryan said as they laughed.

**December 14 1:45 PM**

"Ryan, when are you going to tell me where we are going?" Alex whined.

"When you stop asking." Ryan said with a smirk as she glared at him.

"You're no fun."

"One of the many reasons you love me." Ryan said with a smile.

"That's what you think." Alex said as Ryan glared at her.

"Okay do you really want me to tell you?"

"YES!"

"Nope." Ryan said with a laugh as she hit his arm.

"Okay calm down we're here." Ryan said as he got out and then helped Alex out of the car.

"OMG, Ryan this is beautiful." Ryan had brought her to a beautiful waterfall for a picnic. (**I know its December but it's not that cold or snowing on their birthday). **

"How did you find this?"

"I was driving one day and came across it. Come on." Ryan said as he led them down the path and set their picnic up.

**December 14 2:15 PM**

"Troy where are we going."

"I told you it's a surprise."

"Oh come on please. I mean it's my birthday." Gabriella said with a pout.

"Stop pouting and open this." Troy said passing her an envelope.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked confused.

"A clue to your surprise." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"No way really!" Gabriella said as she opened it to see two courtside tickets to the red hawk's game.

"Yep, look we're at the stadium.

"OMG, Troy how, when?" Gabriella said as Troy laughed.

"Whoa slow down. I got them 2 months ago and I remember you telling me how much you missed going to see a game sine we haven't been to one since senior year."

"I love you." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I love you too." Troy said as he kissed her.

**December 14 2:35 PM**

"Ryan I'm so glad you brought me here." Alexandra said with a smile.

"I am too. Here this is for you." Ryan said passing her a box.

Alex smiled and took the box. When she opened it, she gasps when she saw a silver heart-shaped necklace.

"Oh My God, Ryan it's beautiful."

"Look on the back." "Ryan said as she turned the necklace around. **September 17 Ryan and Alexandria: Together Forever**

"Oh baby please don't cry." Ryan said as he wiped her tears away.

"No it's because I'm happy. I love it Ryan. I love you." Alex said with a smile.

"I love you too baby." Ryan said as he kissed her.

**December 14 4:00 PM**

"I missed watching the Red Hawks play." Gabriella said as her and Troy was walking in the park after seeing the Red Hawks win.

"Yeah I remember when we first went to see one."

"And we got to meet the players." Gabriella said with a smile.

"So this is for you." Troy said pulling out a box and handing it to Gabriella.

"Troy you didn't have to give me this. You took me to the game and brought me this beautiful engagement ring."

"Okay a) the ring was because I love you and want you to become my wife and b) the game was only part 1 of your birthday gift, this is part 2." Troy said with a smile.

"Okay." Gabriella said as she took the gift.

Gabriella gasps as she saw the silver charm bracelet in the box with all the charms on it.

"Troy it's beautiful." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Each charm has a meaning to it. The basketball is because we both love the sport, the dancing shoe is because you're the best dancer I've ever seen, the music note is because we both love to sing, the wedding bells is because you're my soon-to-be wife and the heart is because my heart belongs to you." Troy said with a smile.

"Thank you baby, I love it." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"You are very welcome." Troy said as he wiped her tears away and kissed her.

**December 14 9:20 PM**

"Guys over here!" Chad said as he saw Troyella and Ryan and Alexandria walk into the club.

"Hey guys." They all said.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Twins." Everybody said as they two smiled.

"Thanks guys." The two said.

"Jason how did you get the hook-up. This club is brand new." Alex asked as they all sat in the VIP booth.

"Yeah babe, what did you do?" Kelsi asked her boyfriend.

"I got people like that." Jason said as they all rose and eyebrow at him.

"Okay my uncle owns this club and I told him about the twin's birthday so he hooked me up." Jason said.

"Hey Jas isn't that him." Taylor said as she pointed to a man walking up to them.

"Yep, hey Uncle Charles." Jason said to his uncle as he man-hugged him.

"Hey. There's my favorite nephew, how you doing."

"Great. You remember my friends."

"Yeah and I'm guessing you two are the birthday girls."

"Yes. Thanks for doing this for us." Alex said.

"No problem, anything for Jason. Enjoy the club kids." Charles said as the gang thanked him before he left.

**December 14 11:20 PM**

2 hours later the gang was still at the club laughing, dancing and having a great time. They were all sitting down in the VIP section when Jason's uncle came over to them.

"Hey kids, how you liking the club."

"It's great." Sharpay said as the other agreed.

"So I kinda need a favor from you girls." Charles said as the girls looked at him confused.

"Jason told me how good of dancers and singers you girls are. So how about you getting up on stage and performing." Charles said as they all looked at each other.

"Come on girls, you know you'll do great. Jason said.

"Okay we'll do it." Gabriella said.

"Great follow me." Charles said as he took them backstage and then came on stage.

"Hey guys, how you liking the club?" Charles asked as the club started yelling.

"Good, so we have a special performance for you guys. Give it up for Gabriella, Alexandra, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi." Charles said as everyone started to clap and the girls came out when the music game on.

_TAYLOR-Start the party up  
Hit the groove  
Celebrate is what we're here to do_

_KELSI-Crank the music  
Now's the time  
All of us are here tonight_

ALEXANDRA-something new  
we're moving on  
We've been thinking 'bout it all year long

_SHARPAY-Got the right moves, cheetah girls  
Here we go gonna rock the world_

ALL-Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for

Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

GABRIELLA-I know you feelin' this  
Put your hands up if you feelin' this

_TAYLOR-I'm feelin it girl_

_GABRIELLA-I know you feelin' it  
Everybody get up here we go_

GABRIELLA-Everybody now make some noise  
All the girls and all the boys

_KELSI-Don't you know we got it going on  
All together we belong_

_ALEX-Fun to be young_

_That's the truth_

_Looking good with a new attitude_

_SHARPAY-Start the party, uh  
Time to shine  
Cheetahs now we're doing it right_

ALL-Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun  
Come on

We can do anything everything we wanna  
Finally we get the chance  
Everybody wanna celebrate  
Let the party never end  
Ready for the summer holiday  
anticipating what's ahead  
Now we're better than we've ever been  
You know we do it right  
Acapella now bring it in  
Come on girl, one more time

Chillin' out  
Break it down  
That's the way we do it now  
Attitude in the groove  
Getting into something new  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Future looking good to me  
All together raise your hands  
Time to party, time to dance

Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

_Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun_

Once the girls were finished, the club went wild. They all bowed and thanked everyone and then went back with the boys.

"You girls were great." Zeke said as he hugged Sharpay.

"Thanks guys." Sharpay said.

"Yeah so how do you two say your birthday went?" Troy asked Alex asked the twins.

"Great." The two said with smiled.

**I know its late, I'm sooooo sorry. Anyway thanks for reading and please review**

**Song- The Party's Just Begun: Cheetah Girls**


	4. Chapter 4

December 25 6:30 A.M

December 25, Christmas Morning. The day people spend with their families without any type of drama. It's the time of year when people celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, but it's also the day when every kid in the world wakes their parent up early. Well not every parent is woken up by a kid 6 and younger.

Greg and Inez were sound asleep in their beds not even noticing that their 3 children were quietly walking into their room; that is until… "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The three said jumping on their parent's bed making them groan.

"Your children are awake." Inez mumbled to Greg.

"Until my cup of coffee, they're your children." Greg said.

"Come on mommy, daddy, it's Christmas." Chris said with a smile.

"Yeah we wanna open presents." The twins said as the same time.

"You know I'll expect this from Chris since he's five but not from my two 22 year old daughters." Greg said.

"Yeah but when it's Christmas, we're 5 at heart." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yeah now let's go open presents." Alex said.

"Okay, okay we're coming." Inez said as her and Greg followed their children downstairs.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

The living room was filled with wrapping paper after the Montez family had finished opening gifts. Chris had got a brand new PS3 and a bunch of games for it and many different toys. The twins got a bunch of clothes, gift cards and jewelry. Inez got Jewelry while Greg got a lot of basketball stuff. Once they were all done, everyone cleaned up and then started to get ready for when the gang and their family to come over.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Merry Christmas." The Bolton family said once Greg opened the door.

"Merry Christmas guys. Come on in." Greg said as the Bolton's followed him to where everyone was.

The area that everyone was at was sort of like another family room. Although in this family room, the room was bigger so it could fit all the families and it was also where the gang used to write/play music. Once they got there; Troy, Jessica, James and Brittany went over to the gang while Lucille and Jack went over to the parents.

"Hey guys." Jack and Lucille said.

"Hey, Merry Christmas."

"So are our kids the only ones that decided to wake us up at 6:30 this morning." Greg said as everyone laughed.

"No Troy and Jess came bouncing on our bed this morning." Lucille said.

"Which I don't understand, because both are too old to be doing that." Jack said as everyone laughed.

"It's Christmas, it brings the kid out of them." Inez said.

**WITH THE GANG**

"Hey guys." Troy, Jessica and James said.

"Hey." The gang said as they all sat down.

"Merry Christmas babe." Troy said kissing Gabriella.

"Merry Christmas." Gabriella said with a smile once they pulled back.

"It's about time you guys got her. Now we can open presents." Chad said making everyone laugh.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

After everyone opened their presents, the parents sat them down telling them that they had a surprise for them from the past.

"Okay what this surprise you have for us." Taylor said to her parents.

"Yeah I mean we're waited long enough." Sharpay said as the parents laughed at their eagerness.

"Okay, okay do you guys remember this?" Kelsi's dad; Eric, said as he held up a huge book.

"Oh My God, its our music book." Kelsi said as she took the book from her dad.

"Wait this is a music book?" James asked shocked.

"This thing is huge." He said as everyone laughed.

"Yeah well we liked to write." Alex said.

"Oh My God, I remember these songs." Gabriella said as she flipped through the book.

The book consisted of songs they all wrote either together or alone. The songs were about all types of things from family to crushes to breakups.

"Hey I've never heard this song before." Zeke said with a smirk.

"The Story of Us by Sharpay Evans."

"What let me see that?" Sharpay said as she took the music sheet from her boyfriend.

"I remember this. I wrote this after dating Matt."

"I remember him. I liked him well to when you guys broke up." Taylor said.

"I didn't." Zeke said.

"Dude you didn't like her cuz you had a crush on Sharpay at the time." Chad said.

"So what I still didn't like him." Zeke said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey Shar why didn't you sing it." Ryan said.

"Yeah baby girl go ahead." Vance said.

"Okay, Gabs, Tay can you do the music."

"Sure." They both said as Gabriella got on the guitar and Taylor on the drums.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say they're the lucky ones.  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wished you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

When Gabriella does the guitar solo Troy smiles as he watches her thinking about how lucky he was to have her and the same goes with Chad watching Taylor play the drums.  
_  
This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like the careless,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon._

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

The end.

"Shar, that was great." Alex said as everyone started to clap.

"Yeah why did you write it on Matt?" Derby asked her daughter.

"I don't know, I guess it was because he was my first love and I thought we were going to last." Sharpay said.

"Well I'm glad you didn't so then I was able to ask you out." Zeke said as he hugged Sharpay.

"Yeah me too." Sharpay said as she smiled and kissed him.

"Okay eww brother along with children under the age of 10 in the room." Ryan said as they pulled back and Sharpay rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed.

"Yeah I agree with Ryan, next song." Chad said as he pulled a song out.

"Never Grow Up by Gabriella Montez." Chad said as he handed the paper to Gabriella.

"I remember this. I wrote it during our first year at UCLA. It was after everything daddy told me about what he use to say to me and Alex about growing up and about Chris."

"Well come on baby sing it for us." Troy said as Gabriella nodded and got her guitar.

_Gabriella singing_

_Gabriella/ Greg_

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that  
_

Gabriella started to smile as Greg jumped in and started to sing the chorus with her

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up__  
__Don't you ever grow up__, just stay this little  
__Oh darling, don't you ever grow up__  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
__I won't let nobody hurt you,__ won't let no one break your heart  
__And no one will desert you__  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off

The gang all chuckled at that part because they remember them acting like that.

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

Alexandra smiled as she looked at her sister because she remembered them dancing every morning before school

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up__, just stay this little  
__Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up,__ it could stay this simple  
__No one's ever burned you,__ nothing's ever left you scarred  
__And even though you want to,__just try to never grow up_

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home

_The kids all remembered what it was like when their dads got home and smiled at the memory._

_Remember the footsteps,__remember the words said  
__And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up

_,__ just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

"That was beautiful sweetie." Inez said to her daughter.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she sat back down next to Troy.

"You know I've never heard this song before." Taylor said.

"Girlfriend by Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans and Jason Cross." Taylor said with a smirk as the guys eyes widen.

"Oh well you know you girls don't have to hear it." Troy said as he tried to take the paper.

"Oh I think not babe, you heard me and Shar song, now its your guys turn." Gabriella said as the girls all smirked and the guys sighed.

"Fine."

**Jason-**_Would you be my girlfriend?  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
(I like you baby)  
Would you be my girlfriend?_

**Chad-**_I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him huh?)  
He doesn't even know you're there  
Troy-'Cause he don't love your eyes  
And he don't love your smile  
Girl you know that ain't fair_

**All-**_In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide? _

**Zeke-**_You don't know cause things ain't clear _

**All-**_And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive?_

**Ryan-**_I got an idea_

**All**_-Won't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend_

**Zeke-**_Does he know what you feel (know what you feel?)  
Are you sure that it's real (are you sure?)_

**Jason-**_Does he ease your mind  
Or does he break your stride?  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah _

**All-**_In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?_

**Troy-**_You don't know cause things ain't clear _

**All-**_And baby when you cry (oh no)  
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no) Does the man even know you're alive? _

**Chad-**_I got an idea (listen girl)  
_**  
All-**_Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend_

**Ryan**_-Ever since I saw your face_

**Jason**_-Nothing in my life has been the same _

**Chad-**_I walk around just saying your name_

**All-**_Without you my world would end, yeah _

**Zeke-**_I've searched around this whole damn place  
And everything says you were meant to be_

**Troy-**_My girlfriend... oh_

All-

_Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)  
I'll treat you good (uh) I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)  
I'd be your shining star (shining star)  
The one to show you where you are__**  
**_**  
**_Girl you should be my girlfriend  
My baby ... (you make my heart sing)  
My baby (girl you make my heart sing)_

Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend (it's destiny)  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend

"OMG Guys that was great." Kelsi said as everyone clapped.

"Yeah when did you write it?" Alex asked.

"Before we got together and all you girls use to talk about were this guys that you had super crushes on." Ryan said.

"Yeah and it started to get on our nerves so we wrote a song." Jason said as the girls started to laugh.

"What so funny?" Chad asked as the guys looked at them confused.

"Babe, the guys we were talking about were you guys." Taylor said as the guys mouths dropped.

"No way!"

"Duh. I mean who did you think we were talking about." Sharpay said.

"Told you Gabriella liked you then, but noooo you don't want to listen to your big sister." Jessica said as Troy glared at her.

"Shut up." Troy said as they all laughed.

"Anyway what is this song?" Lucille said as she took a song out of the book. "Secret Love by Gabriella Montez, Alexandra Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nelson."

"Wow we wrote this song a while ago." Taylor said as she looked at the song.

"Well come on get the singing. We had to sing our song." Chad said as the girls rolled their eyes.

Gabriella got on the guitar, once again as Taylor got on the drums.

**Kelsi-**_Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe_

**Sharpay**_-Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
_

**Alex-**_Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
_

**Gabriella-**_But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
_

**Taylor-**_I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you_

**All-**_I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love_

**Alex-**_In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
_

**Taylor-**_Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
_

**Kelsi-**_What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
_

**Gabriella-**_You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
_

**Sharpay-**_I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you_

**All-**_I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love_

**Gabriella**_-What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
_

**Sharpay-**_Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
_

**Taylor-**_Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
_

**Alex-**_And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
_

**Kelsi-**_I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you_

**All-**_I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok ( _**Gabriella-**_everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (_**Gabriella-**_so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love_

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

"Wow" The guys said as the girls finished.

"So I guess you girls did like us back then." Troy said as the parents and girls rolled their eyes.

"Duh I mean come on, I told all of you guys they did but you still didn't believe me." Jessica said as the guys all glared at her.

"Of course we liked you and the song was so true." Taylor said.

"Yeah you guys have no idea how hard it was to see you guys have girls hanging off of you." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"I think we do seeing as we watched guys do the same to you girls." Jason said.

"Yeah well I'm happy we are all together now." Troy said bringing Gabriella into his arms.

"Ditto." They all said smiling.

**Well what do you think? Please review and the next one should be uploaded soon. All the songs in this chapter are my favorites including the ones by Taylor Swift.**

**The Story of Us- Taylor Swift**

**Never Grow Up -Taylor Swift**

**Girlfriend- NSYNC**

**Secret Love- JoJo**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks and the gang was all back at UCLA. The girls were all at practice helping the team think of ideas for raising money for nationals.

"So did anyone think of an idea?" Aaron, one of the male dancers, asked.

"Gabi and I did, but you guys have to wait till coach comes to hear it." Kelsi said.

"Well good thing because here she comes." Taylor said as they all looked to see Coach Johnson walking in the door.

"Hello team, welcome back and Happy New Year." Coach said with a smile.

"Hey coach, Happy New Year." The team said.

"Okay well I told everyone to come up with an idea for nationals, so did anyone come up with any."

"Yeah Kelsi and I did." Gabriella said as Coach Johnson smiled.

"Okay so what are they."

"Well you know how some businesses do calendars for money." Kelsi said as everyone nodded.

"Well why not do a calendar, but with the UCLA Dance Team on it." Kelsi said as everyone smiled.

"Kel, that's a great idea." Sharpay said.

"Yeah but how are we going to get the money for someone to take the pictures." Jasmine, one of the dancers, asked.

"No problem, my uncle owns a shop and told me he'll take the pictures for free." Kelsi said with a smile.

"Well that'll solve some of the money. Gabriella what did you come up with?" Coach Johnson asked.

"Well remember that movie with Christina Aguilera and Cher."

"Yeah wasn't it called _Burlesque_?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah well why don't we have a night where we perform the songs but we can kinda remake the dances."

"Gabs that's great." Alex told her twin with a smile.

"So what do you think coach." Gabriella asked.

"I think there both great ideas, and that we should get right on them." Coach said as the team smiled and did as they were told.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Gabriella was in her room looking up all the songs and other things for the show that they were putting on. After being at practice for 3 hours, they decided that Kelsi would be in charge of the calendar and Gabriella is in charge of the show. Right now she was laying on her bed, looking up on her laptop the stuff that she would need. They had about 3 months to put the show on and 2 months to get things ready for the calendar.

"Watcha doing." A voice said making Gabriella jump. Gabriella turned around to see her boyfriend laughing at her.

"Troy, you jerk. You no I hate when you do that." Gabriella said glaring at him.

"Sorry babe." Troy said giving her a kiss.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well practice was over early so I decided to come and see what you where up to." Troy said as he sat behind her and moved her in between his legs.

"Well if you must know I'm looking up the stuff I need to get our show ready." Gabriella said closing her laptop.

"Oh so I take it Coach Johnson liked the ideas." Troy said.

"Yeah she loved them, mine and Kelsi's." Gabriella said with smile.

"So on another note, my mom called. Every since we left, her and your mom have been talking about the wedding." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"What did they do now?"

"Nothing yet, but they want to know what the date is going to be. I told her I'll have to check with you." Troy said.

Gabriella thought about it for a minute before she smiled as a date came to her mind.

"I have the perfect date." Gabriella said with a smile.

"What about August 15." Gabriella said.

"Why that date." Troy said looking at her confused.

"You don't remember? It's the day you asked me out." Gabriella said as Troy smiled.

"I remember; it was one of the best days of my life with you." Troy said as the memory came back to both of them.

_FLASHBACK_

_An 16 year old, Troy and Gabriella were walking to Gabriella's house after being out with the gang all day. The gang had all decided to hang out that day since it was the first day since Gabriella and Alexandra had went to a special dance camp for 2 months._

"_OMG I had so much fun today. I missed hanging out with the gang." Gabriella said with a smile._

"_Yeah I did too." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella._

_He had had a crush on Gabriella since last year and when he found out she was leaving for 2 months, it broke his heart. He thought that once she left she was going to come back with a boyfriend, but to his enjoyment she didn't._

"_You know I really missed you when you left Brie." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him with a smile._

"_I missed you too Troy." Gabriella said as they walked up to her house._

"_Thanks for walking me home Troy."_

"_No problem, I wanted to spend more time with you anyway." Troy said as he moved closer to her, making her blush._

"_You know Gabi, we should do this again, you know hang out." _

"_Um Troy its summer, we can hang with the gang anytime." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy confused._

"_I didn't mean with the gang, I meant just you and me." Troy said as he looked at down nervous._

"_You mean like a date." Gabriella said with a smile. _

"_Um….ye-yeah." Troy said with a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his neck._

"_So what do you say, will you go out with me?" Troy said with a sigh and nervous smile._

"_Troy I'd love to go out with you." Gabriella said with a wide smile._

"_Really, um….Great, so how about Friday at 7." Troy said with a smile._

"_Okay, see you then." Gabriella said as she kissed his cheek and going into the house leaving a very excited Troy._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You were so nervous that day." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Hey I was scared you were going to say no." Troy said.

"Well I glad you did ask me out." Gabriella said as she kissed him passionately until air became an issue.

"Trust me so am I." Troy said as he kissed her again.

"So it's settled, our wedding will be on August 15." Gabriella said with a smile as they pulled back.

"Yep when you official become Gabriella Bolton." Troy said with a wide grin.

"Gabriella Bolton… I like the sound of that." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Troy said as he kissed her.

**Well there you go. I'm sorry it's so short but the next chapter well be all about the calendar. I'm sorry for talking so long updating, I went on vacation and I just got back. So please revive and thanks for reading. *AN-I own nothing in any of my stories except for the people you don't know***


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day that the UCLA Dance Team had their photo shoot for the calendar. Each person on the team had a different month of the year; some had their own month while more then one person had a month. In order to do the photo shoot, the gym had been reserved just for them and thanks to Kelsi's uncle; the team was able to do the photo shoot for free. Right now everyone was running around the gym getting on make-up, their hair done, putting on their clothes or taking their photos.

"Man Kels, I can't believe your uncle is doing this for free." Sharpay said as her and Kelsi were getting their make-up done.

"Well he said it was no problem, plus he owns me big time for babysitting my cousins in High School." Kelsi said as the two laughed.

"This was a great idea of your Kelsi." Coach Taylor said as she walked up to the two.

"Thanks Coach, hopefully it'll work." Kelsi said.

"Girl please with the outfits we have on, I wouldn't be surprise if we get sold out within the first 10 minutes." Sharpay said as everyone laughed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Hey guys; we still heading to the gym to work out." Ryan said as he came into the living room.

"Yeah we were just getting our stuff." Jason said as they all grab their bags and walked out of the room.

Once getting to the gym, none of them noticed the sign on the door that said: **PRIVATIE EVENT DO NOT ENTER, **until Chad tried to open the door.

"Dude what the hell." Chad said seeing as the door was locked.

"Since when is the doors to the gym locked." Zeke asked.

"Since the school had a private event going on." Troy said.

"Come on let's go around and see what's going on." Chad said.

"Dude, are you crazy. It's a reason why the doors are locked." Ryan said.

"So what, it's not like we're going to get caught." Chad said as he went around back and the guys looked at each other, before following him.

"Chad this was a stupid idea you can't see anything except for cameras and computers." Troy said as they all looked in the windows.

"Why would any of this stuff be in the gym?" Jason asked the guys.

"Oh I don't know maybe because the dance team has their photo shoot today." A voice said making the guys freeze.

"Troy, please tell me that we didn't just hear Gabriella's voice." Zeke said.

"I really wish I could." Troy said.

Closing his eyes, he turned around and opened them to see Gabriella and Taylor standing in robes with their arms crossed.

"Hey babe. Wow you look really beautiful with your hair like that. Have I told you how much I love you today?" Troy said knowing he was in trouble.

"Stop sucking up. What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella said.

"We were coming to work out." Jason said.

"Yeah and we didn't know that the gym was closed today." Zeke said.

"Story cut short; it was Chad's idea to look in there." Ryan said as Chad looked at him.

"Dude!" Chad said.

"Anyways you guys need to leave because Gabs and I need to go take our pictures and you 5 don't need to see any of this." Taylor said.

"Can't we just get a little peek?" Chad asked.

"NO!" Gabriella and Taylor said as they both glared at him.

"Fine, we're leaving." Chad said as him and the guys left and the girls went back inside.

"We're did you two go?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say we have some very nosey boyfriends." Gabriella said as they all laughed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

_A Couple Weeks Later_

"Hey girls; Coach just called me and told me that a box of calendars are being sent here for tonight." Alexandra said walking into the living room.

"Why here? I thought she was bringing them to the club." Kelsi said.

"She said that a box is getting sent to some of the rooms for right now since she's not in her office and she's going to come by and get them before she leaves for the club." Alex said.

"Fine by me as long as I don't have to carry that big box." Sharpay said as the others rolled their eyes before they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Special Delivery." The guys said as Taylor opened the door seeing Troy with a box in his hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Taylor said letting them in.

"What; we can't come see our girlfriends?" Chad said as he kissed her.

"Man that box is heavy, what the hell is in there?" Troy said as he sat the box on the counter.

"It's the calendars for tonight. Coach is going to get them later." Gabriella said.

"Cool can we see one." Troy said as he tried to open the box until Gabriella smacked his hand away.

"Ow! Brie." Troy said as he pouted making the others laughed.

"No peeking. You guys have to wait until tonight and then you can buy one." Gabriella said.

"Oh come on, please we're your boyfriends." Zeke said.

"So; you guys are going to have to buy one just like everyone else." Sharpay said.

"Now you guys have to leave." Kelsi said as the guys looked at her confused.

"Why?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"Because we have to get ready for tonight, so bye-bye." Alex said as they pushed their boyfriends out of their dorm."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The guys had just pulled up to the club that the Dance Team was holding their fundraiser. The Club was another thing that the team got to use for free since the school is there at a regular basic. The only thing is of course if you want to drink you have to pay but other then that; the team got to use it for free. To get into the club tonight the Dance Team makes everyone by $10 and $10 for the calendar.

"Man this place is packed." Ryan said as the guys entered the club.

"Tell me about it. I guess we should have known seeing as the Dance Team is like really popular at school." Zeke said as they went to go get a drink.

"Speaking of the Dance Team; where are they?" Jason said and before he could answer a spotlight on the stage hit Coach Taylor.

"Hey Kids; how you doing." Coach said and smiled as everyone cheered.

"Okay well on behalf of my team, we would like to thank you all for coming. But enough of that are you ready to see the calendars?" She said as everyone cheered.

"Alright well before we start selling them, the team has decided to give you a little preview of the pictures they took, so they are going to model their outfits; you guys like that." Coach said as everyone cheered.

"Alright well let's get started." She said as she stepped out of the spotlight and to the side so she could introduce the team.

"Alright everyone, here bringing in the New Year; give it up for Ms. New Year. Kelsi Nelson" Coach said as Kelsi walked out in a sexy all black dress that hugged her every curve.

To match her dress she had 4in black heels and gold jewelry and her hair was down in curls. Once Kelsi came out all the guys started to wolf whistle as she walked the runway showing her stuff.

"OH MY GOD!" Jason said as he watched his girl walk the runway.

"Well I think we found Kelsi." Zeke said.

"She looks hot as hell." Jason said as he looked at his girl with lust in his eyes.

"Yeah well it looks like you're not the only one who thinks so." Ryan said as Jason glared at him.

"I just saying." Ryan said putting his hands up.

"Thanks you very much Ms. New Year." Coach said as Kelsi smiled before walking backstage.

"Okay everyone I'll like to present to you now someone who wants you to be her valentine; lets hear it for cupid herself Ms. Sharpay Evans." Coach said as Zeke mouth dropped at the sight of Sharpay.

Sharpay came out in a pink dress with angel wings with her hair done down and her make-up lightly done. (**Same outfit she wore in hellcats.) **

"Zeke come back to us dude." Troy said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry it's just that…" Zeke said as he kept looking at Sharpay.

"And…. we lost him again." Chad said.

The show continued with more people form the team coming out. Each time a girl came out the guys in the club would go crazy because of their outfits and the same goes with the girls looking at the guys on the team seeing as all their outfits involved them to shirtless.

"Alright everyone celebrate the Fourth of July with Ms. Taylor McKessie." Coach said as Taylor came out with a with a red, white a blue bikini on blue flip- flops and a white cove up for her bottom.

"Well it looks like we lost Chad." Ryan said as the guys all laughed seeing as Chad was too in grossed in what his girlfriend had on.

"Why am I JUST seeing this bikini." Chad said as the guys laughed.

More people came out for the different months and Ryan and Troy was trying their hardest to figure out which month their girl had.

"I bet one on them has December since that's when they born." Troy said.

"I bet its Alex." Jason said as Ryan looked at him.

"Why would you think it's her?"

"Because she's the oldest between the two." Jason said.

"Well I guess we're finna find out because other person is getting ready to come out." Zeke said as the guys all looked at the stage.

"Alright guys now spend your Halloween with this little witch; give it for Ms. Gabriella Montez." Coach said and once Gabriella walked out every guy in the club started to cheer.

Gabriella came out in a sexy witch outfit that was orange and black that hugged her every curve with a hat to match. Her hair was down in her natural curls and her make-up was lightly done.

"Troy…Troy, man breathe." Chad said as he looked at his best friends who watched as his girl walked the runway.

"Damn! She is hot!" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella.

"Well you've kinda noticed that since high school." Jason said as they all laughed.

Once the next group came out if was finally time for the last month of the year and the guys kinda new it was going to be Alex since she still hadn't come out.

"Well ladies and gentleman, I want everyone to say Merry Christmas to Mr. and Mrs. Clause." Coach said as Alex and Aaron came out with a couple of people as their elves.

Alex had a on a short red dress that went mid thigh with some white tights and some red heels that matched her dress.

"Looks like we lost Ryan too." Zeke said as they all looked at Ryan who was staring at Alex up and down.

"Well there you have it guys. If you want to see more of this, just play a $10 calendar from anyone of the dance team. Now enjoy the rest of your night and thanks once again. "Coach said as she got off the stage.

Minutes later the dance team started to come out with calendars and people ran to them to buy a calendar.

"So do you 5 want to buy a calendar?" Alex said as her and the girls walked up to the guys.

"I rather buy the real thing instead." Ryan said with a smirk as he looked her up and down.

"Ditto." The guys said as they did the same.

"Well I guess you guys like our outfits." Taylor said as her and girls giggled.

"Like it babe, we love them." Chad said as the others agreed.

"Well if you like them so much, why don't you buy a calendar and them you can look at us all you want." Sharpay said.

"If we do that can we keep them on your month." Zeke asked.

"Yeah because October has defiantly become my favorite month of the year." Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella and pulled her close to him making her giggle.

"Of course it has." Gabriella said as she giggled.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Hey guys how you liking the fundraiser." Kelsi said as she walked on stage.

"Okay well the dance team has a surprise for you all so I want you to make some noise for 3OH3!" Kelsi said as everyone started to cheer.

"No way! How did you guys get them to perform." Jason asked.

"We have our ways." Alex said as the girls smirked.

"Hey where did Shar go?" Zeke asked as he noticed his girl was missing.

"Oh you'll see." Gabriella said with a smirk as the music for 3OH3 started to play.

_3OH3 singing_

_3OH3 and Sharpay_

Sharpay singing

_My first kiss went a little like this  
__[*kiss*]__ and twist __[*kiss* *kiss*]__ and twist_

Sharpay walked on stage and started singing making the guys mouths drop

Well my first kiss went a little like this  
[*kiss*] and twist [*kiss* *kiss*] and twist  
_  
I said no more teachers and no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked  
Lips like licorice, tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?_

_In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips __(I got you on my lips)__  
At the foot of the stairs  
with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...  
__  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
__Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
__Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh_

Sharpay started moving along to the beat before she waved her hand and everyone from the dance team came by the stage and started dancing

My first kiss went a little like this

_[*kiss*]__ and twist __[*kiss* *kiss*]__ and twist_

__Well my first kiss went a little like this  
[*kiss*] and twist [*kiss* *kiss*] and twist

_Yeah, she won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say..._

_Ooooooooooooooh_

The crowd was going wild not only for 3OH3 but also for the dance team

_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
__Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh__  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
__Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say..._

Sharpay and 3OH3 ended in a pose along with the dance team as everyone clapped and cheered.

"OMG Shar you did great." Kelsi said as she hugged her once she got off stage.

"So what did you guys think." Sharpay said.

"I think that we are really lucky to have you girls." Zeke said as he pulled her towards him.

"Good answer." Sharpay said as her and the girls laughed.

**Well there you guys go. I hope you liked it. I got the whole calendar idea from Hellcats which is like the best show ever. Anyway please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay guys great job." Coach said as the music ended and everyone stopped dancing.

"You guys have been doing great and everything is all settled for tonight. I want you all back here at seven tonight so we can put the final touches on everything." Coach said as she dismissed everyone.

Tonight was the night that everyone but most importantly, the dance team, has been waiting for. Tonight was the night that they were going to do the big performance and to say that the dance team wasn't nervous was a mistake. They were all beyond nervous but with the coach encouraging words they knew that they were going to have a good show and raise a lot of money for finials.

"I can't believe the performance is tonight." Taylor said as the girls all walked to Gabriella's and Kelsi's car.

"I know, I can't wait to see how it turns out." Alex said.

"Yeah, you think the guys are going to flip when they see our outfits." Kelsi said.

"Nah I think they are going to be too daze to flip, then after the show they might flip." Gabriella said as everyone laughed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Ummm something smells good." Chad said as he walked into the kitchen to see Zeke baking cookies.

"Cookies!" Chad said as he reached for one but brought his hand back when Zeke slapped it away.

"Ow. What the hell man." Chad said glaring at Zeke.

"Not yet you idiot, they're still hot." Zeke said making Chad glare at him before going to sit with the others in the living room while the others laughed.

"What are you guys at." Chad said glaring at them.

"You." The three said as laughing as Jason went to go answer the door.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Jason." The girls said as they all hugged him (Minus Kelsi who kissed him.)

"Hey is Zeke baking cuz it smells good." Alex said.

"Yeah you girls should have been here a minute ago him and Chad had a fight about it." Jason said with a laugh as the girls rolled their eyes before going in the kitchen.

"Hey Zeke." The five said together.

"Hey girls. Wanna cookie." Zeke said showing them the plate.

"Yay cookies." The five said as they each grabbed one before kissing him on the cheek minus Sharpay who kissed him on the lips.

"Dude how can they get one. You just told me that they were hot." Chad said as he watched the girls come in with a cookie. "

Because ones my girlfriend and the others are my little sisters." Zeke said as the girls all stuck their tongues out at Chad.

"So you girls ready for tonight." Ryan said sitting next to Alex.

"Yep we got everything all ready, we just have to be back at the club later on for the final sound check and stuff." Sharpay said.

"What time do we have to be there?" Jason asked.

"Nine and please be on time." Gabriella said as she sat on Troy's lap.

"Oh come on aren't we always on time." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella who had her eyebrow raised.

"Okay, okay we'll be there on time." Troy said with a chuckle.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Man would you look at this place its already packed." Chad said as the guys had walked into the club.

"Yeah looks like everyone on campus wanted to see this performance." Zeke said as he looked around.

"Hey guys." Chris, one of the dance members, said as he walked up to them.

"Hey dude whats up." The five said.

"Nothing much. I have to bring you guys to your seats, seeing as coach is making me and some of the other guys are escorts or bartenders for the night." Chris said taking them to their seats.

"You're not performing?" Jason asked.

"I am but until I have to I have to do this." Chris said.

"Nice outfit by the way man." Ryan said. Chris, like the other guys had on black pants with a black vest and some either had on a white shirt or went shirtless with a black hat.

"If you like my outfit; wait until you see what your girls are wearing." Chris said before he left.

"What did he mean by that?" Troy said as he looked at the guys. But before anyone got to answer the show started.

All the lights went out except for the one on the stage which had coach standing in it. When everyone saw her it got quiet and the music started.

_Show a little more,  
Show a little less,  
Add a little smoke  
Welcome to Burlesque,  
Everything you dream of,  
But never can possess  
Nothing's what it seems  
Welcome to Burlesque,_

Everyone started cheering once they saw the girls form the team all come out. Mostly all the guys were wolf whistling because of the outfits.

_Oh, everyone is buying,  
Put your money in my hand,  
If you got a little extra  
well, give it to the band,_

The girls started dancing along to the beat making the crowd go wild.

_You may not be guilty  
But you're ready to confess  
Tell me what you need,  
Welcome to Burlesque,_

Taylor comes forward doing a back flip

_You can dream of Taylor,  
Do it at your risk_

Gabriella and Alex do back flips and land on either side of the coach

_The Twins grant you mercy  
But not your every wish,_

Kelsi does a spin and lands right beside the coach

_Kelsi keeps you guessing,  
So cool and statuesque_

Sharpay does the same as Kelsi but she waves at the crowd when she finishes.

_"Behave yourself" says Sharpay  
Welcome to Burlesque,_

_Oh, everyone is buying,_  
_Put your money in my hand,_  
_If you want a little extra,_  
_Well, you know where I am,_

_Something very dark_  
_Is playing with your mind_  
_It's not the end of days,_  
_It's just a bump and grind_

_Show a little more_  
_Show a little less_  
_Add a little smoke_  
_Welcome to… Burlesque_

When coach finished, everyone started to clap and cheer and all the girls ran off, while coach stayed on stage.

"How's everyone doing. Did you like our little opening." Coach said as everyone started cheering.

"Good well we have some more good number for you but I think I should introduce everyone for you." Coach said as everyone clapped. One by one Coach Taylor said everyone on the dance team and of course they got many claps.

"Okay now these next five dancers are some of my best dancers. Ladies and Gentleman give it up for our music writer Miss Kelsi Nelson." Everyone clapped as they saw Kelsi do two black flips to the front of the stage.

"Next is our little book worm, give it up for Taylor McKessie." Taylor did a little spin before waving at the crowd.

"Next is our diva of the group, Sharpay Evans." "Sharpay did a front flip off the stage as everyone started to clap.

"And last but certainly not least our team captains, Miss Alexandra and Gabriella Montez." Alex did a flip landing in front of the stage and then Gabriella did a flip high enough for her to jump over her twin and lands off the stage.

"And lets not forget our wonderful boys who are at your services for the night." Coach Taylor said as each of the boys jumped on a table (Manly the ones with all girls) and flipped off them.

"Okay well lets get this thing started. Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for Gabriella Montez ." Coach said as everyone started to clap.

Once everything died down the lights went out once again and a curtain came up while all you could see where 3 people on stage, one everyone knew was Gabriella. Once the music started a spotlight came on Gabriella and everyone (Manly the guys) started cheering.

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah_

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_  
_I need a, a tough lover, woo_  
_I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_  
_A tough lover, ooh yeah_

_When he kisses me, I get that thrill_  
_When he does that wiggle I won't keep still_  
_I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

All the lights come on as everyone starts to clap when the see Kelsi and Taylor as the other dancers

_A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
Tough lover (hum, hum)_

_The seven sisters got nothing on him_  
_I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind_  
_Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed_  
_It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist_  
_He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass_  
_Don Juan ain't got the half the chance_

The girls all start dancing to the rythum as does some of the crowd

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_  
_A tough lover (woo)_  
_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_  
_A tough lover (oh oh)_

_Hey, hey, heyah_  
_He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry_  
_He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive_  
_He'll do anything that he wants to do_  
_Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_  
_A tough lover (woo)_  
_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_  
_A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)_

Gabriella starts walking down the stage and in front of the guys table and starts singing to Troy who can't stop looking at her

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)  
_

Once the song ends Gabriella grabs Troy by the collar and kisses him while the crowd goes wild. Gabriella pulls back with a smirk as she sees the look on her fiancée's face.

"Later wildcat." Gabriella said before winking at him and going back stage. Troy, still in his daze, tries to follow her but Zeke and Chad grabs his arms.

"Sorry dude, can't follow her this time." Chad said sitting Troy back in his seat.

"Um... what happen." Troy said as he looked at the guys.

"Damn she kissed you that hard that you can't remember." Zeke said as they all laughed.

"Alright everyone give it up for Miss. Sharpay Evans." Coach Taylor said.

Once the music started everyone looked on stage to see Sharpay in the middle of Alex and one of the other girls wearing striped black and white outfits.

_It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside  
Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire  
Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque_

Everyone starts cheering once they see all the other girls all come out with the same outfit on.

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex_  
_Ladies no regrets_  
_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex_  
_Ladies no regrets_

_Been holding down for quite some time and finally the moment's right_  
_I love to make the people stare_  
_They know I got that certain savoir-faire_

The girls all do the dance moves that Sharpay came up

_Fasten up  
Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?_

_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque_  
_It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_  
_All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it_  
_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque._

Kelsi and a couple of the other girls all jump on the tables in the crowds and start doing the dance moves.

_I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge  
They screamin' more for more and more they beg  
I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure brings them to their knees_

_Fasten up_  
_Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?_  
_Step into the fantasy_  
_You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?_

_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque_  
_It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_  
_All ladies, confident, flaunt it_  
_Boys throw it up if you want it_  
_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque._

Taylor, Alex and 4 other girls all do back flips off the stage and does the same moves the girls on stage are doing

_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque_  
_It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_  
_All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it_  
_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque_

Once she finished Sharpay bowed as everyone as she introduced the next performer.

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up for our captain; Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay said before running back stage.

Everyone clapped when they saw Gabriella come out in a beautiful black dress, matching jewelry and her hair down in its natural curls.

_Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to you_

Gabriella looks straight at Troy and smiles as he smiles back

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_  
_Walls I built up became my home_  
_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_  
_Sweet love, so pure_  
_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_  
_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to_

_Suddenly the moment's here_  
_I embrace my fears_  
_All that I have been carrying all these years_  
_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_  
_Fall_

"Man I can't wait to be married to that girl." Troy thought as he looked at the love of his life sing her heart out.

_I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am, ooh I am_  
_I'm bound to you_

Once Gabriella finished she smiled as everyone stood up clapping before walking backstage.

"Dude you got one hell of a girl." Ryan said looking at Troy.

"Man, tell me about." Troy said with a smile.

"Alright everyone, its time for our last song of the night give it up for the Gabriella Montez and the entire team." Coach Taylor said as everyone clapped.

_Underneath the city lights  
There is a world few know about  
Where rules don't apply, no  
And you can't keep a good girl down_

All the girls walked out the stage with gold dresses on matching Gabriella's

_She comes through the club looking for a good time_  
_Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime_  
_Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine_  
_Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

_Babydoll just come to life_  
_Under the spotlight_  
_All the girls wanna fall in line_

_We say_  
_He-eh-eh-hey_

Kelsi and Taylor along with some of the other girls stand up on the tables doing the dance moves

_Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here go the boys you gotta show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice_  
_She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice_  
_Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut_  
_Give a little what, what_  
_Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

_Everybody just come to life_  
_Under the spotlight_  
_All the boys wanna fall behind_

_We say_  
_He-eh-eh-hey_  
_Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show_  
_He-eh-eh-hey_  
_Here go the boys you gotta show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

All the girls all run to the top of the stage and starts doing the dance moves.

_Ok girls, let's show them how it's done_  
_It ain't over till we say_  
_And we've only just begun_

The guys all come the crowd and run towards the stage and starts dancing with the girls

_Lemme hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
Say yeah yeah yeaah  
Say yeaah… yeah yeah…_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

Once the music stopped everyone on stage posed making everyone in the crowd clap and cheer. As everyone clapped, Coach Taylor come on stage with the rest of the team to thank everyone for coming and letting them know to stay for the after party.

**Well there you guys go. Please review and let me know what you think. If you've seen the move****Burlesque then you know how good it was. I know the 1st song i kinda remixed it. if u listin to the songs on youtube it will go along with the story :)**

**Songs **

**Welcome to Burlesque- Cher**

**Tough Lover- Christina Agularia**

**Express- Christina Agularia**

**Bound to You – Christina Agularia**

**Show me how you Burlesque- Christina Agularia**


	8. Chapter 8

Its been a couple of months since the girls had performed at UCLA to raise money for nationals. They ended up making it to nationals and of course they came in 1st place after a tie between them and U of I making them have to battle for 1st place. Troy along with the guys and the entire basketball and track team had showed up in San Francisco to cheer on the girls, making them happy and a little less nervous. Now the gang is all back home getting ready for the next big event: Troyella's wedding.

So far Troy and Gabriella found the perfect wedding planner to help them with everything and they have chosen their invitations, and who is going to be who in the wedding. Chad is going to be Troy's best man while Alexander is going to be Gabriella's maid of honor. The rest of the gang is going to be the groomsmen and bridesmaids. They chose Chris to be their rings men and Brittany to be the flower girl.

Right now Gabriella was getting ready to go search for the perfect wedding dress while Troy and the guys all go and find their tuxes.

"Hello." Gabriella said as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey beautiful." Troy said making her smile.

"Hi wildcat. What's up."

"Well I wanted to see how my beautiful fiancée was and what she was up to today."

"Babe you know I'm going to look for my dress today." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Right. Remind me again why I can't go." Troy said pouting which made Gabriella giggle knowing that he was pouting even though she couldn't see him.

"Because the groom isn't suppose to see the dress until the wedding." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Ugh but that's too long." Troy said whining.

"Troy I'll think you'll survive plus I haven't even picked it yet."

"Okay anyway are we still meeting up with Jennifer later to find the church and reception hall?" Troy asked.

"Yes we have to meet her at 2 so do you think you will be finished finding your tux by then?"

"The question is do you think YOU'LL be finished finding your dress by then?" Troy said with a smirk.

"Oh ha, ha, ha you're so funny."

"I know it's one of the many reasons you love me." Troy said making Gabriella roll her eyes.

"Yeah well just make sure you're back here on time so we can go meet Jennifer."

"Whatever you say babe." Troy said as Gabriella heard her mother calling her.

"Gotta go babe, see you later."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too." Gabriella said as the two hung up.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Remind me again why the girls didn't come." Alex asked her sister and her, Gabriella and Inez pulled into the parking lot of the bridal store.

"Because I'm bringing them on the final fitting so they can get their dresses as well." Gabriella told her sister.

"The only reason you're coming is because you're my maid of honor." Gabriella said with a smirk as Alex glared at her.

"Some things never change between you two." Inez said shaking her head at the two as they walked into the store.

"Hello you must be Gabriella Montez, I'm Samantha; we spoke on the phone."

"Oh right, it's nice to meet you. This is my mom, Inez and my sister Alex, who is also my maid of honor." Gabriella said.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Let's get to business and go look at some dresses." Samantha said as Gabriella smiled at her mom and Alex before they all followed Samantha.

The three had been looking at wedding dresses for the almost two hours and hadn't found anything. None of the dresses that Gabriella tried on were for her. She knew that as soon as she either saw or tried on a dress she would know if it was the one and so far none of the dresses where **her** dress.

"Ugh this is hopeless. I'm at the point where I might just call Troy and have him help me pick out the dress." Gabriella said getting frustrated.

"No! There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you do that." Alex said looking at her sister.

"As your maid of honor one of my jobs is to keep Troy away from all of everything dealing with your dress."

"But I can't find the right one." Gabriella said whining.

"Mija why don't you go try on this dress." Inez said showing them the dress.

"I have a good feeling about this one." Inez said with a smile as Gabriella went to go try it on.

"OMG Ella you look great." Alex said as she watched her sister come out of the room.

"Your right. Mommy this is the perfect dress." Gabriella said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I told you. Mother always knows best." Inez said with a smile on her face as she looked at how happy her daughter was.

"I want this one. This is my dress." Gabriella said with a giant smile.

"Well then let's go get all the details settled and everything and then figure out a time when you can come for your next meeting." Samantha said as Gabriella smiled and looked at her again.

She had found it; she had found the perfect wedding dress and couldn't wait for Troy to see her in it.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

After getting everything together for the dress, Gabriella had met Troy back her house where the two went to the meeting they had with their wedding planner to go look for the perfect church and reception hall. After searching about an hour and half, the two had finally found the perfect place for the wedding and reception. Now the two were talking a walk on the beach, trying to relax after the day they had just had.

"Today has been a very long day." Troy said as him and Gabriella sat in the sand; Troy behind Gabriella and her sitting in between his legs leaning against his chest.

"You can say that again. I'm just glad we found a place." Gabriella said as she closed her eyes listening to the waves.

"It just seems so surreal that we are doing all this. It seems like I just asked you out yesterday." Troy said with a smile on his face.

"I know when I was picking my dress today I felt that way." Gabriella said with the same smile on her face as Troy.

"I bet your going to look beautiful in it." Troy said as he looked down at her.

"Troy you say that about everything I wear." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"I know because it's true. You would look beautiful even if you wore jeans and a shirt but because this is our wedding I have a feeling that your going to look even more beautiful." Troy said making Gabriella look at him while smiling.

"I love you and I can't wait to be your wife."

"Trust me neither can I and I love you too." Troy said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

Both counting down the days until they say their "I do's" to each other and spending the rest of their lives together.

**There you guys go I know is short; it's one of the shortest ones I wrote for this story but I promise to try and make them longer. Please review and let me know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

Troy and Gabriella's lives have been so busy since they have been getting everything together for the wedding. With wedding shopping, tuxes, dresses and more; neither knew that a wedding could be so hard. Both were so ready for all of this to be over with but they couldn't be more excited because in a week they would be Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Of course the best part about throwing a wedding is not only being able to marry the love of your life but of course the parties. For Troy's party, the guys were taking him to a club and that's it but with Chad being the best man, you never know what might happen. With Gabriella however, the girls decided to go out with a bang. And how did they do that? By booking 6 tickets to the place where all the seven deadly sins happen; LAS VEGAS!

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"I can't believe we're going to Las Vegas!" Gabriella said excitedly as her and her sister finished up some last minute packing.

Their flight was leaving in about 3 hours and they couldn't wait.

"I know right. I'm like the best maid of honor ever." Alexandra said as her sister rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you actually got us tickets to Las Vegas." Gabriella said shaking her head with a smile.

"But of course little sister. You're getting married. It's your last time out with the girls before you become a married women. We have to go out with a bang." Alex said as with smirk.

"But did you have to choose that city." A voice said as the two turned around to see Gabriella's fiancé.

"Must you always use our balcony. I mean we do have a door you know." Alex said as she looked at her future brother-in-law.

Shrugging his shoulders, Troy moved from against the walls to go and sit on Gabriella's bed before saying, "It's fun plus I've being doing it since we were 10."

Rolling her eyes at her sister and fiancé, Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips before going back to packing. "Anyways babe, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came here to see what you were up to and to ask why you must go to Las Vegas. I mean can't you girls just go to the club like me." Troy said with a pout as the girls rolled their eyes.

"First, it wasn't my idea and second, have you met your friends. Babe you're not just going to a club; trust me even I can figure that out." Gabriella said.

"Yeah Bolton, now go because we have to finish packing and since your pouting you have to leave." Alex said as she pushed Troy out the door he entered in as Gabriella laughed at the two.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

The gang was all at the airport waiting on the girl's flight to be called. While they were doing so, everyone was saying goodbye. The girls were beyond excited but the guys were less than thrilled because they weren't going to be there making sure no guys try and hit on their girl.

"I'm gong to miss you." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella before connecting their foreheads.

"I'm going to miss you two wildcat." Gabriella said. "But its only 3 days. We can make it."

"I think you can, me I don't think so. I don't know if I like the fact that your going to be around guys and I'm not going to be there to keep their hands off you." Troy said with a small smile.

"Baby, I'll be fine. Any guy that comes up to me, I'll just tell them that I'm taken and getting married to the best guy on the planet in a week." Gabriella said with the same smile as Troy before kissing him.

5 minutes later the girl's flight was called and they were all saying their last goodbyes.

"Don't do anything stupid while we're gone." Jessica said as she looked at the boys.

"Oh come on what trouble could we get into." Troy asked his sister as the girls gave him a look.

"Ok don't answer that." Chad said.

"Just make sure you girls are careful." James said as he kissed Jessica.

"Yeah and please bring Brie back the way she left." Troy said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry Bolton we'll bring her back safe." Kelsi said.

"Yeah I mean she'll be with us, she'll be fine." Sharpay said.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of." Troy mumbled as the girls glared at him before kissing their loves ones and getting on the plane.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Hello Las Vegas!" Taylor said as the girls had just landed and were on the way to the hotel.

"I know that's right I'm so ready to hit the pool." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Yeah we can do that first then we can get Gabby's 3 day party started." Alex said as the girls all nodded.

"OMG this place is awesome." Jessica said as the girls walked into their hotel room.

The room had a bedroom for each girl, a full kitchen, a balcony and a huge TV room.

"OMG Alex I love you. Thank you so much" Gabriella said to her sister with a smile.

"Your welcome, now let's unpack and hit the pool." Alex said as each girl ran to their room.

The girls were having the greatest time ever right now. After they unpacked, they all hit the beach which wasn't that far from their hotel, than they took Gabriella on her first surprise which was wine tasting.

"OMG this is like the best wine ever." Kelsi said as the girls all nodded.

"I know right, Ella you need to have this at the wedding." Jessica said as the girls all laughed and finished tasting wine.

For the rest of the day the girls all hung out before it was time for them to get ready to go to the club.

"Ella we have a surprise for you." Alex said as her and the girls walked into Gabriella's room.

"Which is." Gabriella said as she looked at all the girls who have smiles on their faces.

"Ta-da." All the girls say at the same time giving Gabriella a sash that had "Bride-To-Be".

"You girls are out of control." Gabriella said with a laugh.

Putting the sash on, she laughed again when the girls all came out with a sash on that said "Maid-of-Honor" and "Bridemaids". "Taking a picture the girls sent it to Troy before going out and partying.

WITH TROY

Troy was getting ready to go to the club and then all of a sudden he got a text. Checking his phones they say it was from the girls and he laughed when he saw the pic.

"Well it looks like they're having fun." Troy said as he shook his head.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Both the parties were a success and Troy and Gabriella couldn't be happier. They had so much fun with their friends but the wedding was five days away and they couldn't wait. Today was the day that all the girls finally get to see their dresses and Gabriella's dress.

"I can't believe you made us wait this long to see the dresses." Kelsi said as her and the girls all were at the dress shop.

"Oh come on girls. Trust me it'll be worth the wait." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"I better." Jessica said as they all laughed.

"Hey Gabriella, Its good to see you again." Sam said as she walked in the room.

"Hey Sam you too. These are my bridesmaids and you remember my sister." Gabriella said as she nodded.

"Okay so who's ready to see some dresses?" Sam said with a smile as the girls all nodded.

"Okay let's go."

"Ella these dresses are beautiful." Sharpay said as they all stood in their dresses with smiles on their faces.

"I know I did pick them out." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Whatever but you were right, this was worth the wait." Taylor said with the smile.

"Okay well lets get out of these and see your dress Ella." Alex said as the girls all went to change.

"Oh" Kelsi said

"My" Jessica said.

"God" All the girls said together as Gabriella came out with the dress out.

"You girls like it." Gabriella said with a smile.

"We love it. Alex you were right, it is beautiful." Sharpay said.

"Ella, my brother is going to die when he sees you." Jessica said with a smile as Gabriella's smile grew.

**Well there you guys go. I'm sorry its late but I've been so busy with school. I know I haven't really showed Troy dealing with stuff but I'm more focused on Gabriella because she's a girls and it's easier. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

August 14 6:20 am

"Troy why in the hell am I up early in the morning." Gabriella said as she sat in the car with her fiancé.

Chuckling Troy just took his fiancée's and kissed it as he kept driving before saying, "You, my dear are up this early because tomorrow is our big day and since I'm not going to see you until the ceremony, I want to spend as muck time with you as possible."

"You know I think its just the sleep talking but that was really sweet babe." Gabriella said with a small smile as Troy kissed her.

"So on another note, where are we going that involves me getting up this early." Gabriella asked.

"Now, that you are just going to have to wait to find out." Troy said with a chuckle as Gabriella just pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine, it's too early for me to be arguing with you about this." Gabriella said as Troy just kissed her temples.

August 14 7:15

"Baby wake up we're here." Troy said as he shook his fiancée awake.

"Where are we?" Gabriella said as she sat up.

"Why don't you get out of the car and find out." Troy said with a smirk.

Getting out the car, Gabriella was shocked to see where they where. "OMG, you really brought us here." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I thought you might like it." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Like it, I love it." Gabriella said as she turned around to kiss him.

Troy had brought the Gabriella to a place that neither had been to since they graduated; their family beach house. All of them had a beach house and it was shared with another member of the group's family. Of course the Boltons and the Montez's shared a house. Many memories were made there and Troy thought it was a perfect place to get some alone time with Gabriella before they had to be separated from each other for the night.

"Come on lets go get settled and make some breakfast." Troy said as he grabbed her hand and their bags before going into the house.

"Wow this place still looks the same." Gabriella said as she entered the house with Troy behind her.

"Yeah well it's only been about 3 years it wasn't supposed to change much." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Shut up you know what I mean." Gabriella said as she hit his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, well how about we go put the bags up, make breakfast and then we'll figure out the rest of our day." Troy said as Gabriella nodded before kissing him and running up the stairs.

August 14 8:45

"So what do you wanna do now?" Gabriella said as he put their dishes in the sink.

"Well since we are by the beach how about we go for a swim." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you really wanna go swimming or just see me in a bikini." Gabriella said with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

"Um…. bikini duh." Troy said as Gabriella just laughed causing him to laugh too.

"You're sad do you know that." Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"Yes but that's why you love me." Troy said as he kissed her before the two went upstairs to change.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

The two walked along the beach just laughing as they remembered all the memories they had there.

"Remember when we all dunked Chad into the water." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Yeah that was funny." Troy said with a laugh.

"You have no idea how much I missed you the summer we got together." Troy said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I think I do. I missed you too." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I thought that when you came back you would have had a boyfriend."

"You know you wouldn't have had to think that way if you would have just asked me out before I left." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"I tried, the day you told us about you and Alex going away I was going to tell you but I got scared." Troy said as he thought about that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy walked over towards the park where he was supposed to meet the gang. He had got a text from Gabriella telling him to meet her and the gang at the park because she and Alex had something important to tell them. Little did she know, today was the day Troy was finally going to ask her out. He couldn't wait any longer and just hoped she felt the same way._

_Walking up towards the park Troy smiled when he say Gabriella sitting talking with the girls. God did she look beautiful and he couldn't wait to tell her about his feelings._

"_Hey Troy." Troy heard Chad say as he went over and they did their special handshake. _

"_Hey guys. So what's up." _

"_That's what we're trying to figure out but Lexi and Gabs won't tell us." Zeke said. _

"_Well now that Troy's here we can tell you guys." Alex said with a smile on her face._

"_You guys remember when we said that there was a dance camp in Miami that we wanted to go to but we had to get accepted to it." Gabriella said. _

"_Yeah what about it." Kelsi said._

"_Well we got a letter from them yesterday." Alex said._

"_And…." Taylor said knowing there was more._

"_WE GOT IN!" The two said as the girls started to scream and jumped up and down with her_

"_Girls that great." Ryan said as he hugged the two. _

"_Yeah congrats girls." Troy said as he hugged Gabriella._

"_Yeah, but there's only one bad thing about it." Gabriella said._

"_What is it?" Sharpay said. _

"_The dance camp is 8 weeks long." Alex said as Troy's heart dropped._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Aw babe." Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Yeah well I hated when you left. My heart told me to tell you how I felt before you left but my head said that you'll meet someone better and I listen to my head which was stupid."

"Yah think." Gabriella said with a laugh as Troy glared at her.

"You better run." Troy said.

"Uh oh." Gabriella said before talking off as Troy ran after her.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"You know I don't know how I'm going to get through the night without you." Troy said as the drove back to Gabriella's house.

"Baby I think you can make it one night." Gabriella said with a giggle. "Babe Its 8 now, the ceremony doesn't start till 3 which means I won't see you till about 3:30. That's like about 16 hours."

"I don't understand how you need help in math when you were able to think about that in 5 seconds." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"That's because this is important." Troy said making Gabriella laugh.

"Troy you'll survive." Gabriella said as the two pulled up into her driveway.

"Okay, okay, but just know that I'm going to miss you so much tonight." Troy said as he pulled her into his lap.

"Same here babe." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

Troy kissed her back with as much passion as he had as Gabriella smiled. Pulling back Gabriella smiled when she heard Troy groan in from lack of contact.

"I better get in before the girls come looking for me." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy one last time and telling him she loved him before going in the house.

"Well look who finally showed up." Alex said as he sister walked in the house.

"Ha ha very funny." Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Somebody must have had fun." Taylor said as Gabriella sat by her.

"Yeah I did. Troy said he doesn't know how he's going to get to sleep tonight." Gabriella said with a giggle as the girls rolled there eyes.

"My brother will be okay. One day won't kill him." Jessica said.

"I don't know abut that." Kelsi said as they all laughed.

"Okay well I have to go change clothes. I'll be back." Gabriella said as she went upstairs.

Walking up the stairs she passed her parents room but stopped when she saw her father looking at something.

"Daddy? What are you still doing here?" Gabriella said as she walked over towards him.

'Hey baby girl. Just looking at old pictures." Greg said as Gabriella sat by him.

"I can't believe you are getting married. It feels like I just brought you home yesterday." Greg said as he looked through the photo album.

"You need to stop growing up." Greg said as Gabriella laughed.

"Daddy you say that every year on my birthday."

"That's because its true." Greg said a Gabriella laughed.

"What happen to the little girl who use to talk about being a princess." Greg said as he rubbed her hair.

"She grew up and found her prince charming." Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Yeah well I can say one thing, I'm really happy with the choice you made on a husband."

"Trust me so am I." Gabriella said.

"Well I better get going. I have to make sure that boy of yours stays far away from you until tomorrow." Greg said before getting up.

"Daddy?" Gabriella said as her father turned around.

"You know I love you and I'll always need you right." Gabriella said with a smile.

Greg just smiled at her before saying, "I love you too baby girl and I'll always be here when you need me.

**Well there you have it. I hope you guys enjoy. The WEDDING IS NEXT**


	11. Chapter 11

The day is finally here, the day that everyone has been waiting for. The day that Troy and Gabriella say I do and spend the rest of their lives together. Seeing as it was 8 in the morning everyone was sound asleep in both the Montez household and the Bolton's. All the females were at the Montez house while all the males were at the Boltons.

In the twin's room, Gabriella and the girls were getting as much rest as they could, but all that stopped as soon as Gabriella's phone went off. All the girls in the room groaned as they told Gabriella to answer her phone.

"Hello." Gabriella said sleepy.

"Hey Babe." A voice said on the other end that made Gabriella smile.

"Hi Wildcat." Gabriella said as the girls all groaned and told her to be quiet.

Gabriella just giggled and shook her head as she walked out of her room and down to the kitchen.

"You were sleep weren't you?" Troy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I was but its okay." Gabriella said.

"How are you?"

"Good but I'll be better when you're in my arms." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"Missing me much wildcat."

"You have no idea. I thought about you all night." Troy said seriously.

"Same here. I can't believe that it's finally here." Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Tell me about it. I've been dying to call you Mrs. Bolton since we got together." Troy said.

"Oh so you just knew at 17 that I was going to say yes to you're proposal huh?"

"Yep sure did." Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

"We should probably get off the phone now since I know you have a lot to do." Troy said even though he didn't want to stop talking to her.

"Yeah I'll see you soon right."

"Yeah I'll be the guy wearing the tux and the huge smile on his face." Troy said making her laugh.

"That's good to know. I love you wildcat."

"Love you too Brie." Troy said as the two hung up.

"Gabriella huh?" A voice said as Troy turned around to see his dad.

"Yeah."

"She called you or did you call her?" Jack said as he came to sit at the table with Troy.

"I called her. I just wanted to hear her voice." Troy said with a small smile.

"That called nerves son." Jack said with a small smile.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" Troy said as Jack gave him a look.

"Okay I'm nervous. Is that a bad thing?"

"No it means that you're human and that you're actually going through with the wedding." Jack said as he patted his son's back.

"Were you nervous when you married mom?" Troy asked.

"I was beyond nervous, the only that calmed me down was hearing her voice." Jack said as he nodded his head towards the phone in his son's hand.

"You know son I'm proud of you. You've done a lot of stuff that I never even thought that you would do. You're turning into the man I raised you to be and you marring a great girl." Jack said with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Troy said as they gave each other a man hug.

"Now what do you say we go wake up Zeke and go get breakfast ready." Jack said.

**Same Time with Gabriella**

"Troy huh." Gabriella heard a voice said and turned around to see her mom.

"Yeah he called to check up on me." Gabriella said with a smile.

"You know he loves you more than anything." Inez said as she sat next to her daughter.

"Yeah I do. Mommy, were you nervous on your wedding day." Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I was going crazy but when your grandfather was walking me down the aisle and I saw your father it's like all my nerves went away. You're going to do fine sweetie. It's your big day. Don't worry and just have fun." Inez said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said as she hugged her mom.

"Gabriella, remind us to kill my brother after the wedding." Jessica said as her and all the girls walked down the stairs.

"Why." Gabriella asked confused.

"Cause when he called we couldn't go back to sleep." Kelsi said as Gabriella and Inez laughed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Dude I can't believe you're getting married." Chad said as him and the guys were all getting ready.

"Tell me about it. It feels like I just asked Brie out." Troy said as he fixed his tie.

"Yeah it took you forever to ask her out." Jason said as Troy glared at him.

"At least we got together before you and Kelsi." Troy said as the guys laughed and Jason glared at them.

"Man the last time we got this dressed up was prom." Zeke said as they all nodded.

"Hey Troy, what were you more nervous about the first date or proposing." Ryan asked.

"The date hands down." Troy said as he started to think back to their first date.

_Flashback_

_Troy nervously walked up to the front door of the Montez house. Today was the day that he had been waiting for all week. The day him and Gabriella finally went out on a date. Finally breathing, Troy rang the door bell and about 10 seconds later was greeted by his dream girl._

"_Hey Troy." Gabriella said with a smile._

"_H-hey Brie. You look…beautiful." Troy said as he looked at her outfit. _

"_Thanks you look pretty handsome yourself." Gabriella said as Troy blushed._

"_You ready to go." Troy said as Gabriella nodded before the two started walking to his car._

"_So mister Bolton what are we doing tonight." Gabriella said as the two started driving._

"_Well I was thinking since you're a special girl instead of just doing a movie and dinner, I figured we could go bowling and then a walk in our favorite park." Troy said praying that she would like it._

"_That sounds like a great idea." Gabriella said with a smile as Troy copied her smile. _

_The two drove to the bowling alley and went straight to their favorite lane. All while the two were bowling, they couldn't stop smiling and laughing at each other._

"_So Brie since we're done bowling, how about some pool." Troy said as they put their regular shoes back on._

"_I don't know how to play that well." Gabriella said._

"_Its okay I'll show you." Troy said as he took her hand and leads her over to the pool tables._

_Showing her how to hold the pool stick and everything, the two realized how close they were and were both smiling ear to ear. After playing pool, the two went on a walk in their favorite park and as they walked, Troy grew more nervous._

"_Hey Brie can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure Troy." Gabriella said as they stopped walking. _

"_You know I like you right?" Troy said as Gabriella blushed and nodded._

"_And you know I'll do anything for you." Troy said as she nodded again._

"_Well I was wondering if yo-you would b-be my gi-girlfriend." Troy said as he rubbed the back of his neck, showing that he was nervous._

_Smiling Gabriella took his hand and pulled him close to her and before he could say anything she kissed him. Feeling Troy smile against the kiss, Gabriella did the same before pulling back._

"_So I'll take that as a yes." Troy said as Gabriella laughed. _

"_Yes Troy, I'll be your girlfriend." Gabriella said with a smile as Troy picked her up, spinning her in the air._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Come on guys, time to go, we don't won't Troy to be late for his own wedding." Greg said as all the guys smiled before grabbing their jackets.

Troy staying behind looked at a picture of Gabriella sitting on his dresser and smiled as he realized that he was on his way to marry the girl of his dreams.

"See you soon baby." Troy said with a smile as he grabbed his jacket, before going down to the stairs and leaving for the church.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Greg Montez was walking down towards the room where he would find his daughter getting last minute touches before it was time to do something that he had been dreading since the day she was born: walking her down the aisle. Greg couldn't believe the day was finally here. He knew she had to grow up but he never knew that it was going to happen so fast. As he was walking towards her room all he could think about was her when she was little.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Daddy, daddy look." Greg looked up from his work to see his youngest daughter in front of him with a toothy grin wearing her Halloween costume._

"_Wow baby girl, you look beautiful and what are you going as." Greg said as he picked the 5 year old up._

"_Daddy, I'm Belle from beauty and the beast, remember." A young Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes making her father chuckle._

"_How could I forget, that's your favorite movie." Greg said as Gabriella nodded her head._

"_Ella come on time to put on you tiara." Inez said as Greg placed Gabriella on the floor to go to her mother._

"_You're coming treat-or-treating right daddy." Gabriella asked as she looked at her dad._

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world baby girl." Greg said as she smiled._

"_Daddy!" Greg heard as he ran into Gabriella's bedroom to find her under her blanket crying._

"_Oh what's wrong baby girl." Greg said as he placed her in his lap._

"_The storm is scary daddy." Gabriella said as she hid her face in her father's chest as she heard the thunder._

"_Don't worry baby girl, daddy's here and he's going to make sure nothing hurts you." Greg said as he rubbed her hair._

"_You promise." Gabriella said as she looked up at him. _

"_Promise." Greg said as he kissed her on the forehead. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Reaching the door, Greg let a breath out before knocking on the door.

"Hi daddy." Alex said as she opened the door.

"Hi princess, you look beautiful." Greg said as she let him in.

"Thanks daddy, but wait to you see Gabi." Alex said.

"Yeah well I'm dreading that." Greg said as his daughter laughed.

"Don't worry daddy, you'll be okay."

"Yeah I hope so." Greg said as the two walked into the room where Gabriella was.

"Wow Ella, you look beautiful." Greg said as he looked at his daughter.

"Thanks daddy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Come on girls let's give these two a minute and go get you girls all in place." Inez said as they left Greg and Gabriella in the room.

"You think Troy will like my dress, daddy." Gabriella asked with a small smile.

"I think he'll love it sweetie." Greg said with a small smile.

"Aw daddy, please don't cry because then I'm going to start crying." Gabriella said as she saw her dad with tears in his eyes.

"I can't help it. It feels like I just found out I was having twin daughters and know my youngest one is getting married." Greg said as Gabriella smiled.

"It feels like I'm losing my baby girl."

"Aw daddy, you're not losing me. You're my dad and I'll always need you no matter what." Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Yeah I know. Now what do you say about going and getting you to your soon to be husband." Greg said as Gabriella smiled.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

**TROY'S POV**

As I stood at the end of the aisle, I couldn't help but feel nervous but excited at the same time. It was finally happening. I was finally marring the girl of my dreams. I always knew that it would happen, but I never knew that it would happen so fast. I smiled as I watched our friends all walk down the aisle. My sister winked at me and Alex mouthed congratulations to me as they walked down the aisle which made me smile. I smiled as I watched my niece and future brother in law walk down the aisle both looking cute in their tux and dress. When I heard the music start playing, telling me that Brie was getting ready to walk down the aisle me smile grew bigger. As she walked out of the door, my breath caught in my throat. I knew she would look beautiful but I never thought she would look this great. I saw her smile when she looked at me and I smiled back as she grew closer. Once she got next to me, Greg kissed her on the forehead before going to sit by Inez and Gabriella stood next to me. When it came to do the vows, she was first and I'm going to tell the truth when I say that I almost started to cry. When it was my turn I smiled at her and started with my vows. By the end I had her and I think all the women in the church crying. And then the part finally came.

"And now I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The pastor said as I turned towards Brie and gave her the first kiss as my wife.

"Ladies and Gentleman I give you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"I can't believe we are finally married." Gabriella said with a smile as her and her new husband drove to their reception.

"I know and you look beautiful by the way." Troy said as he kissed her.

"Well I must say you look very handsome yourself mister Bolton." Gabriella said once they pulled back.

"Well I had to look my best for my girl." Troy said with a girl as he brought her closer to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, we're here." The limo driver said as he let the two out.

"Ready." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella.

"Ready." Gabriella said with a smile as she took his hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I now introduce to you the wedding party. The mother and father of the bride: Gregory and Inez Montez." The mc said as both walked into the room.

"The mother and father of the groom: Jack and Lucille Bolton." The mc said as both walked into the room.

"The ring-man and the flower girl: Christopher Montez and Brittany Williams." He said as the two walked out as everyone awed.

"And now the groomsmen and bridesmaid: James and Jessica Williams, Kelsi Nelson and Jason Cross, Taylor Mckessie and Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor and the Maid of Honor and Best Man: Chad Danforth and Alexander Montez." The Mc said as they all walked out in order to the wedding party table.

"And now ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." He said as everyone stood up as Troy and Gabriella entered the room.

Both smiling, Troy kissed Gabriella before the two walked over to their table.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Everyone was having a blast at the party, especially Troy and Gabriella. At this moment the girls were all dancing with Gabriella while Troy went over to talk to the guys.

"Well look who it is guys, Our newly married friend." Chad said as Troy walked over to them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm just happy it finally happened." Troy said.

"I know you are, you two look real happy dude." Zeke said as he patted his back.

"So bro where you taking her for the honeymoon." James asked.

"Italy." Troy said as the guys moths dropped making him laugh.

"No way seriously." Jason said.

"Yeah she's always wanted to go so why not go for our honeymoon." Troy said with a smile.

"Dude you know the girls are going to flip when they find out." Ryan said.

"Yeah I know." Troy said laughing.

"Okay everyone its time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife."

"May I have this dance?" Troy said as he went over to Gabriella.

"Why of course you can." Gabriella said with a smile as she took his hand.

As the two went to the middle of the dance floor and when Gabriella heard the song she gasped.

"Troy it's our song." Gabriella said with a smile as So close by Jon McLaughlin played.

"I know, how could I forget the song that was playing when I first said I love you." Troy said as he smiled at her.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Brie." Gabriella said as they kissed.

"I can't believe she's married now." Greg said as he sat at the table with the gangs parents.

"Its going to be okay man. You'll get use to it." Jack said patting his back.

"Sweetie you knew this day would come." Inez said.

"Yeah when she was like 30." Greg said as they all laughed.

"Look at it this way at least you still have one daughter that's not married." Vance said.

"Yeah well who knows how long it will be before your son proposes." Greg said as they all laughed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Ladies and gentleman at this time we will have the groom come up and perform a song he wrote." The mc said as Gabriella looked at Troy.

"You wrote a song." Gabriella said.

"Yep listen, you make like it." Troy said as he winked at her before going on the stage.

"Hi everyone. Thank you all for coming. This song is something I wrote a couple of weeks ago and baby, I hope you like it." Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella.

**I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing **

Troy points to Gabriella with a smile****

And**all****my****life****I've****prayed****for****someone****like****you****  
And****I****thank****God****that****I,****that****I****finally****found****you****  
All****my****life****I've****prayed****for****someone****like****you****  
And****I****hope****that****you****feel****the****same****way****too****  
Yes,****I****pray****that****you****do****love****me****too******

I**said****you're****all****that****I'm****thinking****of...baby******

Said,**I****promise****to****never****fall****in****love****with****a****stranger,****  
You're****all****I'm****thinking****of,****I****praise****the****Lord****above,****  
For****sending****me****your****love,****I****cherish****every****hug,****  
I****really****love****you**

****At this point Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she watched her husband sing his heart out

**And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me **

****At this part Troy starts to walk towards Gabriella

**You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down **

Troy grabs her hand and intertwined their hands together as they smiled at each other

**You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too**

All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  


Once Troy finished everyone stood up and clapped as they watch the two newlyweds.

"I love you." The two said as the same time before kissing each other.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up." Inez said as she stood outside with Gabriella.

"Oh mommy not you too. Daddy already did this." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"I have the right okay. I went thought 10 hours of labor with you and your sister." Inez said with a small smile.

"Yeah and I love you for it." Gabriella said.

"Here this is for you." Gabriella said handing Inez a book.

"Gabi it's your wedding day, your suppose to be getting gifts not giving them out."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you pushing me to tell Troy how I feel I wouldn't be married to him." Gabriella said as Inez took the book.

"It looks like your husband is waiting for you." Inez said as Gabriella turned to see Troy standing by the limo.

"I love you mommy." Gabriella said hugging her.

"I love you too sweetie." Inez said as she watched her daughter leave with her husband.

Once Inez got home, as Greg was putting Chris to bed, she opened the gift she got from Gabriella. Opening it, she saw that it was a scrapbook and noticed a note and a cd.

"Dear mommy, I made this cd and scrapbook for you. Its just a little reassuring gift letting you know that I'm in good hands. Love Ella."

Inez read before putting the cd in the player and looking at the book.

**Mama, you taught me to do the right things.  
So, now you have to let your baby fly.  
You've given me everything that I will need.  
To make it through this crazy thing called life.  
And I know you watched me grow up,  
and only want what's best for me.  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers.**

And he Is good, so good.  
He treats your little girl,  
like a real man should.  
He is good, SO good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me. 

On each page was a picture of Inez and Gabriella when she was younger or the whole family.****

Mama,**there's****no****way****you'll****ever****lose****me.****  
Giving****me****away****is****not****goodbye.****  
As****you****watch****me****walk****down****to****my****future,****  
I****hope****tears****of****joy****are****in****your****eyes.******

Cause,**he****is****good,****so****good.****  
And,****he****treats****your****little****girl,****  
like****a****real****man****should.****  
He****is****good,****SO****good.****  
He****makes****promises****he****keeps.****  
No,****he's****never****gonna****leave.****  
So,****don't****you****worry****about****me.****  
Don't****you****worry****about****me.******

And**when****I****watch****my****baby****grow****up,****  
I'll****only****want****what's****best****for****her.****  
And****I****hope****she'll****find,****  
the****answer****to****my****prayers.****  
And****that****she'll****say...******

He**is****good,****so****good.****  
And****he****treats****your****little****girl,****  
like****a****real****man****should.****  
He****is****good,****SO****good.****  
He****makes****promises****he****keeps.****  
No,****he's****never****gonna****leave.****  
So,****don't****you****worry****about****me.****  
Don't****you****worry****about****me.******

Mama,**don't****you****worry****about****me.****  
Don't****you****worry****about****me.****  
**

Once the song was finished, Inez wiped her tears and smiled as she placed the book on the table.

"You okay sweetie." Greg said as he came behind her.

"Yeah just perfect." Inez said as she looked at a picture of Gabriella.

**WITH TROYELLA**

"What was that you gave your mom?" Troy said as the two drove to the airport.

"Just a gift, letting her know I'm in good hands." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yeah you are." Troy said as he pulled her close.

"I love you Mr. Bolton."

"I love you too Mrs. Bolton." Troy said as the two kissed.

**Well that's it folks. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. The songs were All my life by Kc and Jojo and Mama's song by Carrie Underwood**


End file.
